If You Say So
by AgentAyu
Summary: Inspired by "If You Say So" by Lea Michele on how what is going through Nyssa's mind after learning Sara was dead. ONE-SHOT.


**If You Say So**

 **By: AgentAyu**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except this story.

* * *

That was two weeks ago. Two weeks since they last saw each other, two weeks since she heard from Sara. Now she was kneeling in front of her Beloved's grave. Nyssa swore a blood oath to Sara that she will find her Beloved's killer. Slowly she stood up and turned to Laurel. "You have my condolences. And that of my father Ra's al Ghul."

Laurel glared at Nyssa. "I don't want your condolences. And I definitely don't want your father's."

Nyssa looked down before slowly started walking away.

"She died with arrows in her chest! Do you think that would have happened if she hadn't met you?" Laurel exclaimed. Nyssa closed her eyes picturing Sara's death before turning around to look at Laurel. "You were the one that showed her the darkness inside. You… and your father."

"I know you grieve, but so do I. I didn't show Sara the darkness, Laurel. It was already inside her when we met." The moment when Sara looked at her for the first time, barely clinging onto what was little life she had left flashed before Nyssa's eyes for a brief second. "When I found her, alone, starving and terrified, I protected her. I took Sara into my heart and protected her with all my heart and soul."

Quickly looking Laurel up and down, Nyssa had a bitter taste seeing Sara's jacket on her sister. "And that jacket… I gave to Sara as a gift. You are not fit to wear it."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sara was finishing packing for her first mission. The mission that would decide her fate with the League. She would be going alone with a senior member to strictly observe her performance.

She turned her attention to the doorway after hearing someone knock. Nyssa was standing there with a package in her hand.

"Nervous?" All Sara could do was nod. "It's alright to be a little nervous, but you shouldn't be. I trained you personally, I know you are ready."

"Oh, and you never got nervous before a mission?" Sara smiled to let Nyssa know she was teasing.

"Perhaps I do, but only a little. Every mission could be your last, however, you are a fighter and you will survive. I've seen you done so already since I found you." Nyssa walked up to Sara and held onto the smaller woman's hand. "I bought you this as a reminder that I'll be waiting upon your return."

Sara unwrapped the package to reveal a black leather jacket. "It's wonderful!" She put it on immediately. "I'll be sure not to disappoint you, it'll be as if you are there with me."

Nyssa gave a small smile. "Come back to me, Sara. You know the reason I haven't fully pursued you is because you need to solidify your place with the League."

The blonde just smiled at the other woman and shook her head. "You and I both know it's because you are worried about my initiation. I'll be fine. You said so yourself, you trained me personally and I'm ready."

"I don't worry."

"If you say so."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

She looked down at her phone again, hoping it would ring with Sara on the other end. She knew it wouldn't, but she still hoped. It has been six months since Sara had died.

"This is where Merlyn had Miss Queen kill Sara?" Nyssa asked.

Laurel stepped to the edge where Nyssa was remembering the last conversation she had with her sister. "Yes. I was checking up on her and wanted to know if she wanted to let our father know she was back in town. I should have stayed a little longer, maybe then she would still be alive."

Nyssa shook her head. "Do not blame yourself, Laurel Lance. All of this has been about Merlyn ever since the Undertaking."

The two left the roof until they were standing in the alley way where Sara fell after being shot with arrows. Nyssa looked up to the roof had pictured a ghostly image of Sara falling as Laurel further explained what she saw that night. She inhaled sharply before kneeling and placing a single red rose on the ground.

"It feels almost as if my father had set this up to happen. He never did approve of Sara or our relationship. He merely tolerated her."

Another red rose was placed next to Nyssa's as Laurel kneeled next to the former Heir. "Her coming back here the first time didn't help with his views of her, didn't it?"

"No, it did not." Sighing Nyssa slowly stood back up. "How good are the burgers at this 'Big Belly Burger' I remember Sara always mentioning? One of the few promises I was not able to keep with her about trying it whenever we were in the States."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What I wouldn't do for a Big Belly Burger Deluxe right now!" Sara exclaimed as she and Nyssa arrived back to Nanda Parbat after a mission.

Nyssa shook her head. She has only heard about this place numerous times whenever she and Sara return. "Besides the obvious notion that they sell burgers, what is possibly so great about this place?"

"Only the best burger place in the world, but also because it's where my father took my sister and I after every Rocket's game we attended. My father and sister were absolutely disgusting always dipping their fries into their milkshakes. It's not natural!"

"So what would you do for a Big Belly Burger Deluxe, Taer al Shafer?" Nyssa asked as she sat down on their bed.

Sara tapped her chin and contemplated her answer. "Well, first I would probably have to convince my girlfriend to come with me." She walked over to Nyssa and straddle the Heir. "It could be like a first date all over again. And then we would have to find a Big Belly Burger joint so I could order their amazing Big Belly Burger Deluxe."

"How do you plan on convincing your girlfriend to go with you?"

"Well, I have some ways that I could persuade her." Sara leaned in and kissed Nyssa. "That was a small taste of what I have planned to convince her. If she agrees I could make it worth her while with my ways of persuasion and negotiations."

Nyssa smirked. "Alright, I promise that if we are ever in the States I will take you to a Big Belly Burger."

"If you say so." The blonde responded before leaning in for another kiss.

"I do say so."

Sara brushed her thumb along Nyssa's cheek and then lean in a third time. "If you say so."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Laurel and Nyssa ate dinner at the Big Belly Burger, they decided to visit Sara. There Nyssa placed another single rose at her Beloved's grave.

"When Sara came back to the League, I had thought that there was a chance we would be able to grow old together. But that I was a lie I had been telling myself the whole time we were together apparently." Nyssa explained. "I would give anything to see her again, to hold her, to hear her laugh. Even giving up my title as Heir… that's why my father is punishing me. It's one thing for me to give up my title, but to have it taken from me. It's cruel all because I loved her. She was my Beloved."

Laurel knelt down next to Nyssa. "I believe she really did love you. She seemed happier when she did go back. I honestly believe she did go back for you and for herself since it was her choice and not a means of survival."

"She may have loved me, but I loved her more."

"If you say s-"

"Don't!" Nyssa snapped as she glared at Laurel. "Don't you ever say those words to me. I never want to hear those four words ever again."

The attorney was shocked at the outburst. "I'm sorry, I meant no harm."

"I know." Nyssa stood up trying to compose herself as she felt tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Those were the last words she said to me."

She felt an arm wrap around her. Letting everything go, Nyssa hugged her Beloved's sister and cried into her shoulder for comfort.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Are you sure you would not like me to accompany you?" Nyssa asked as she watched Sara finish packing for her travel to Starling City.

"Yes, I'm sure. It's just a recon mission based on the whispers the League has been getting about Malcolm Merlyn. I'll be fine, I chose you and I will come back." Sara reassured Nyssa as she zipped up her bag and slung it over her shoulder. She smiled at her lover as she grabbed her hands and kissed her, not realizing it would be their last kiss. "Hey… I love you, girl."

"I love you more." Nysaa replied as Sara began walking out the door.

Sara turned back to Nyssa giving a small laugh then with a breath and a pause she responded, "If you say so."


End file.
